mORGan Le fAY oF tHE mAttHews
by igor pickles
Summary: forget everything you thought you knew about morgan matthews...not everything is as it seems. innocence is a fleeting state of being and perversion is a welcoming second skin. RECENTLY ADDED CHAPTER TWELVE AND THIRTEEN!
1. introduction

DISCLAMER: I don't have any rights and do not own "Boy Meets World" or the characters either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction

Forget everything you know about Morgan Matthews from the hit television show "Boy Meets World". Because everything once planted in your mind will now change.

Through the years Morgan has progressively began to wear darker shades in her wardrobe. Her attitude about certain subjects has altered as well. For example her smiles and girlish ways have shifted into solemn tears with a mourning fashion.

To set the stage Morgan is thirteen as cutesy Corey is eighteen. Meanwhile handsome Eric is twenty-one. Both brothers are wrapped in their pleasant lives slowly beginning to notice Morgan's changes, as is everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just an introduction to start it off.


	2. her hair accident

DISCLAMER: I don't have any rights and do not own "Boy Meets World" or the characters either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hair "accident"...

Kohl eyeliner, ivory foundation, with a few other items such as lighter coloured eye shadows and bushes that she never used laid upon her bureau. She flipped her desk lamp and watched her eyes dilate in the light and stood there thinking how much the darkness complimented her pale face. Morgan then took out a brush from one of the drawers and put a comb through her long blonde hair.

Her mind starts to fade away into the hallways of her school where the people are always staring at her wondering what went wrong. 'They' only remember her older brothers with their youngster tactics and their baby faces. Cory and Eric Matthews fashioned into the perfect teenagers at home and school as they loll in precious jokes and popularity. Morgan feels a slow scowl cross her face, as she grudgingly thinks who couldn't love them.

Her parents are always trying to have family picture-perfect moments. Trying to find out as to why their younger daughter seems a so...sad even distant relative attempting to be her role model. When she knew she didn't need a role model, but silence without judgment or cheap sixty family sitcom moments that lead to sing-a-longs. As she felt all her anger descend into her closed fists. Sometimes she squeezed them so tight she would leave bloody haft moons.

Opening her eyes she realizes that it wasn't a dream that before her stood her reality and it was glaring back at her. She wasn't this silly girl that stood before she knew that she was so much more. But, the reflection also showed the scissors that glowed against the bed behind her. Then a simple thought she had before began to crystallize in her head as she turned around…

"Morgan you're going to be late for the bus!" Mrs. Matthews called out.

Instead of hearing the normal complaints of her pre-teen she saw a ghost robed in all black with...chopped off hair hanging at her shoulders. Mrs. Matthews looked in horror.

"How can you ever grow spiritually without leaving a little bit of yourself behind?" Morgan replied with a blank look. "It had to be cut,"

A few moments of awkward silence Morgan went outside to catch the bus. Mrs. Matthews went to the phone and called her husband at work.

"She chopped it off to her shoulders," was all she could muster.

Meanwhile Morgan sat on the bus while angry girls screamed in through her headphones and thought this should give them something to talk about at school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review


	3. a little love and tender care

DISCLAMIER: I don't own nor have any rights to Boy Meets World

Author's Note- This chapter is just setting the tone for the next so please bear with me.

A Little Love and Tender Care…

As Morgan emerged from off the yellow bus into a place she always dreamed herself away from she couldn't help but smile as her viewers visually commented on her current hairstyle. She hated being around others her own age because it was a constant reminder that she wasn't apart of the group. In her mind she was a princess locked far away from everyone else's mental comprehension as she sadly looked upon her peers. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself that she wasn't at one with them. Normally, other blue-eyed-girls like her would have had tears rimmed around their eyes, but Morgan was beyond that. And so she shrugged off the glumness then entered a mode where not even the spiders of society could poison her.

Watching her from a distance was the radical but always socially acceptable Mr. Turner alongside with his fellow co-worker Mr. Feeny as they both enjoyed the deluded substance known as coffee which was questionable considering it was from the teacher's lounge.

"Feeny, you seem to be a man of scholar and general understanding of child's minds," Mr. Turner paused as his eyes caught upon Morgan's new do. "What is up with that Matthews?"

"The human heart is deceitful above all things and desperately wicked who can understand it?" quoted Mr. Feeny from the bible. Then his eyes also fell upon the child and his expression came more sincere. "Hopefully, we can only dream that this is some kind of a phase,"

"Hell, the only problem we ever had with her brothers was who stuck the questionable underwear up on the flag pole that morning," Mr. Turner reminisced. "Questionable underwear meaning how and where did they get a thong?"

Both of the men chuckled at this thought.

"Yes, but maybe that's the problem," said Mr. Feeny.

"What is?" asked Mr. Turner.

"She's not her brothers," Mr. Feeny sadly grinned.

By fate, Morgan turned at looked at the teachers her golden, rudely cut hair picking up the wind whipped in her face as her blue eyes pierced through them both. Then slowly she turned around and walked into the school leaving a gust of wind behind her.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Mr. Turner shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt at least to try,"

"True, well I must be going on my way," said Mr. Feeny putting forth his hand.

"Well, as always it's been a pleasure," Mr. Turner replied shaking his friend's hand.

"Just don't give up on her always remember it's the darkest before dawn," He advised. "She's going to need a lot of patience and understanding and you're just the man to do it,"

"Thanks for the confidence," Mr. Turner smiled.

"Well, you're going to need it," Mr. Feeny replied as he turns to leave.

After his dear friend had departed Mr. Turner stood alone for a moment knowing that something had been lost forever. He knew not what it was, but change was coming and it was coming fast.


	4. the inexplicit truth about mr turner

DISCLAMIER: I don't own nor have any rights to Boy Meets World.

Author's note this chapter is very graphic. So you've been warned.

The inexplicit truth about Mr. Turner…

Drifting in and out of reality Morgan let her sweet daydreams consume her entirely. The world that she created through her thoughts was made from beauty and innocence. She could feel the light from her unknown realm beam upon her smiling face. Quietly, she watched, as the room around her became her secret garden. Once again she had become so enthralled in her own thoughts she didn't hear the bell ring. Unknown to her the lunch hour had come to a conclusion leaving her there with her dreams and private wishes. It all ended when he put his hand upon her shoulder.

"I think you just missed the bell," Mr. Turner softly reminded her.

Morgan just sat there watching the ivory and roses fade away with the light slowly leaving through the window.

"Um, Morgan I've been meaning to talk to you," he spoke quietly trying to build up the courage.

Morgan gradually began to realize that she was in the lunchroom and quickly felt the depression slowly slip back in her skin. This place always radiated with sorrow for her.

"Morgan?" Mr. Turner asked surprised at her silence. "Morgan?"

"Yes, Mr. Turner?" Morgan finally answered still not looking at him.

"As I was saying I've been meaning to talk to you," he repeated himself.

"What about?" she asked.

"Hey, you know that I'm friend and if you need someone to talk to that you can come to me, right?" he asked trying to make her comfortable. "And if you had something to tell me I wouldn't tell anyone,"

"It seems lately I have a lot of friends with open ears. Why, just yesterday I had two or three boys and girls tell me the same thing," She answered. "I wasn't aware that I've become so popular or I might have changed my shirt,"

"People have been worried about you lately," Mr. Turner continued dismissing her tries for humour. "Should they have a reason too?"

"Were you being honest when you said that whatever I tell you is confidential?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Or where you just trying to make me comfortable thinking I would let you be my saviour?"

"Yes, whatever you say stays between you and me," he answered. "And I think you know I wouldn't try to hurt you in any way,"

An uneasy silence befell upon them while they both wondered what the other was going to say.

"There's no need to worry about me," she said.

"Really and why shouldn't we worry?" He folded his arms and sat beside her.

"Truthfully I should worry about those who care for me…but I don't," she said not answering his question.

"You didn't answer me. Why shouldn't people worry about you?" he asked again.

"At one time I thought the world and the people around me were asleep. It appeared to me that everyone in this town lives in one-single-mind frame and that they were too afraid to question anything or change. Then I realized I was the one, indeed, who was asleep and too afraid to question or change the environment around me," she breathed and started to continue. "Slowly I began to rethink my values and others as well it took time since I was young and naïve, but gradually the flower of knowledge finally began to bloom. I could finally see past the mental walls that have always guarded me. And not only could I see through the walls, but more importantly I could understand them as well,"

Amazed by this sudden confession Jonathan Turner didn't have a ready-reply. He could only supply a surprised gasp for who knew that this could spring from the Matthews clan?

"I felt as if I had been touched by some unknown force and I could feel the power run through my veins. So, eagerly, I began to see the world with my new eyes and experience more with my new-found knowledge," her mood seemed to change. "It was then I seen that the world around me had not transformed. In my wake I began to see that this new enlightenment was only a burden to carry because somehow in my quest for knowledge I left everyone behind. Meaning that not even parents will understand there is no way that they could. I am beyond their comprehension and I am transforming while I am becoming…and in the darkness with this fact I have formed into something sick and strange,"

"Morgan, growing up is hard on everybody. Facing the facts about your parents and friends is never easy. But you need to lighten up a bit and start enjoying being a kid," Mr. Turner repeated the same thing his parents told him at her age. "Feeling like you don't belong is all apart of wonderful teenage angst cycle. You just can't let it get you down. It might help if you let it out more than keep it all bottled up,"

For the first time in the conversation she turned her attention away from the window and looked directly at him. Her blue eyes with black painted around them glared at him, but a strange smile formed at her mouth.

"You don't understand either, do you?" she asked.

"Oh, yes I do. You're just going through a hard time. But, don't worry it won't be like this forever," He said folding his hands. "I was a teenager myself,"

"You're quite the man Mr. Turner," the strange smile starting to affect her voice.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"You know teenagers so well. With your boyish charm and teacher savvy you can easily become any child's mentor," she smugly smiled. "All the while you never think of yourself or even give yourself a pat on the back. You just love helping children because as a child yourself you never had much slack,"

"If that's a compliment I accept," he answered. "If not then I think you better stop,"

"However, alone at night in your small apartment you pleasure yourself while you think those children's mothers you fucked. You dream about all those angelic faces you so selflessly helped discovered the Big O with your firm cock," she could see his tension and sense his fiery passion. "However shocking that omission is, it still isn't your greatest secret as much as you try to push those thoughts away you still get hard every time you see a lovely, older female student bend over in a short skirt. It's at those moments when you can see her white-cotton panties and almost be able to make out her…shall we say 'female parts' that you want to stop caring about your students and induce them into a deeper darker side of seduction,"

Mr. Turner's breath began jagged and rapid meanwhile Morgan continued to smile. It became clearer that Morgan fed off of his fears like a ravenous wolf. She started to move closer to him placing her hand around his knee going up his thigh.

"I know who you are," she hissed into his ear as her hand edged around the forbidden. "I can see who you really are, Jonathan," she moaned while her face was against his own then removed her hand from him. Casually she rose up like a sun goddess and left him alone in the darkness.

"I am not at one with them," Morgan declared while she glowed with her Inner Light.

Smiles Didn't think that was going to happen, did ya?

And also this isn't a follow in for a nasty/exciting relationship between Morgan and Mr. Turner their not going to 'hook up' and that's that…

Besides what I have in mind is much better…


	5. her secret smile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have any rights to Boy Meets World.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The submissive stroked her intricate leather mask while admiring herself in the mirror. Rows upon rows of beaded jewels and varieties of exotic feathers lingered under her long tanned fingers. Her delicate fingers were manicured by ivory at the tips while a single gold ring adorned her wedding finger. Stepping back she adored her body that was bound in leather and lace. She heard Vladmir the dominate call unto her. Slowly she turned to the candlelit room and to show her devotion she got upon all fours for her master. As she crawled on the stained carpet of this dirty hotel she looked up and watched him remove a scalpel from a bloodstained briefcase and his thick black belt from his waist. Then in the darkness her secret smile emerged.

A similar hand tapped against the steering wheel of a family vehicle. Mrs.  
Matthews had pulled up to the school around two-thirty and waited impatiently for her Morgan. Finally she watched as her daughter exited from the building. Mrs. Matthews turned down the christen rock channel as Morgan causally strolled up to the driver's window.

"Get into the car," Amy simply said. "We're going to save what's left of your hair." Morgan walked around the car and slammed the door shut.

"The pillow again, Mom?" she nonchalantly questioned while looking out the window.

"Don't mock an old woman who can't sit down too long," Amy plainly replied.

"Because she can't take it like she used too?" Morgan cynically quipped.

Mrs. Matthews remained silent and revealed her secret smile and thought about her bleeding back.


	6. mirror, mirror

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't have or own any rights to Boy Meets World.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mother and the daughter strolled into a familiar beauty parlor. As Amy spoke to an indescribable female behind the counter while Morgan searched the room. Her blue eyes fell upon a young male who was finding some kind of teenage heaven while a vivacious foreign woman moaned over his hair. A single strand of the siren's dark curly hair fell upon her face. The woman's mouth was mouth tease and it was covered in a deep crimson smile and casually a pink tongue rolled over them. She had a pornstar's lips and tantalizing bedroom eyes. The temptress looked up then seductively winked at Morgan and smirked.

Morgan could feel the sexual vibration beat through the parlour. The walls echoed in pleasure and the black and white linoleum turned into desperate tongues licking the soles of her shoes. It seemed to be heated by the sensual enchantress and answered by the young man's searching hand. Morgan was about to be overthrown in the erotic undertones of this pleasure zone when her mother firmly guided her to a male beautician.

Through his speech the male beautician tried to cover his Brooklyn accent, however, a few times when he was angry with his staff it was apparent. He strutted and strode while bragging how he would make her his masterpiece. Then made snide remarks on how mere mortals can't sculpt themselves that the need a god like himself to create beauty.

After a short cut and styling the beautician walked Morgan over to a mirror that was covered by a red velvet veil.

"Now, see how I have made the ordinary exotic! I, have made a simple youth a elusive nymph! She will be my Venus in the flesh! My masterpiece!" he announced. "It is time for the unveiling!" he clapped and one of his minions removed the cloth.

Morgan stood there while the other customers gave raving reviews on her looks including her surprised mother. Meanwhile the smug beautician and his staff congratulated among themselves. Morgan was about to ease a smile when the vivacious charmer appeared in the mirror behind her. She watched while the vixen's mouth formed a single word 'artificial' the woman walked closer to her.

"Do you think your image mirrors your soul, fille?" she whispered in Morgan's ear.  
"Look at the humans around you who foolishly absorb tricks of the flesh. You can rise above them. You are not among them,"

Morgan looked back in the mirror once more and the webs of lies that the sickly spiders of society had wrapped her in slipped off. Then in one quick motion of her fist she broke the mirror. The desperate tongues of the linoleum licked the shattered images of Mrs.  
Matthews' shocked face and her daughter's willful glare.

Later the mother ran the daughter into the emergency room were the offspring's wounds were stitched up and bandaged. Then in the quiet a private phone call was made.


	7. october moon

DISCLAIMER: I don't have or own any rights to Boy Meets World. I'm just poor white trash.

There was once a boy that lived with a girl in the city who received a phone call in the middle of the night. The October moon had a foreboding shine to it as it shimmered through the window. The silver strands of the night's light gleamed in her blonde hair she had been awake since she heard something stirring outside the bedroom. Like a creature of the night she crawled out of bed and in a daze wandered over to the door. Behind the door lay her lover sitting on the couch. He was huddled over and his hands were on his head. She watched his fingers weave through his thick curls. She tilted her head and with tender eyes crept over to him.

"Honey," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Mom called," he answered.

"What did she want?" she asked lowering to her knees before him.

"I don't know, Morgan has been having problems," he yawning.

"Thirteen is such a rotten age," Topanga sympathized.

"Mom called from the hospital," Corey kept his glaze low and paused before saying. "It didn't sound serious, but Mom was pretty freaked out,"

"Suicide?" Topanga gulped.

"No," he said quickly. "No, she just busted open a few knuckles from punching a mirror,"

Topanga started to think about the moon outside and how different she was now from when she was thirteen. She would probably be dancing under the moon and singing languages only her and the trees could understand. She smiled at the idea of her and her sister Nebula running around the yard and kissing imaginary princes under the moonlight. Now, nature held nothing for her it was just like buying floor wax.

"Wow," she sighed. "What a night. Won't it be nice to leave all this behind for a few days?"

Corey got up quickly walked to the bedroom and turned on the light. Topanga sat there alone and looked at her shadow before following him. She stood in the doorway and watches him pick some clothes from out of the closet and place them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she questioned her eyebrow raised.

"I promised my mom that I would go home for awhile," he replied without looking at her.

"How…" she stammered completely dumbfounded. "How could you do that? We've been planning that trip to the cabin for months! What are we going to tell the others?"

"I'm not stopping anyone else from going," he continued packing. "Besides, Mom already called Eric he's going home too,"

Topanga stood there her anger rising unconsciously she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Corey," she hissed. "COREY! Stop what you're doing and talk to me!"

Corey threw a sock on the floor then placed his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"What?" he yelled. "My Mom called me crying, begging me to come home. She's too afraid to leave Morgan by herself! And I've just got this horrible feeling something's wrong." his eyes softened. "I just, I just need to go home,"

Topanga stood there then started to pick clothes out also.

"What are you doing?" Corey asked.

"Your family is my family. If you need to go home I do too," she answered. "Besides the idea of you packing your own bags isn't only humorous it's just absurd,"

Corey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Thank you," he started to kiss her neck.

Topanga just stood there looking at moon. She remembered a time when she couldn't think about her body in scientific terms. Her body parts like clouds just floated around in a pale blue sky. She looked at Corey she loved him so much, but she couldn't feel him just like moon he mixed in with floor wax. Playfully, she pushed him away until he gave up and tried to help pack.

The following morning Eric called and informed them that Shawn and Jack both decided to take a vacation over at the Matthews.


	8. leo's eden

DISCLAIMER: I don't have or own any rights to Boy Meets World. I'm just poor white trash.

Morgan sat across the street from the school leaning against the trunk of large willow tree. Leo sat across from her he had his face in the warm sunlight and his expressions were hidden behind his sunglasses. Music drifted in the air from Leo's car. The song was wiry, however, a melancholy undertow to it. Eden lay on the grass with a flower twirling in her hand and sang along with the words. Both vintage teenagers were much older than Morgan, however, the harmony of their souls were passed and taken in like the brightly colored pipe between them.

"You're different Morgan," Leo began the sweet smoke dreaming into his thoughts. "See, we're all just empty shells and only a few of us have a lost pearl,"

"Morgan Le Fey of the Matthews," Eden smiled.

There was a pause while they watched the sun meander through the tree branches.

"I thought Morgan Le Fey was villain," Morgan sighed.

"No," Leo answered. "She was just misunderstood,"

Across the street they heard the last bell ring for the day.

"School's out," Eden whispered while picking the petals off the flower.

"Not that it matters, huh?" Leo said looking at Morgan.

"Don't you ever miss it?" Eden asked looking at Leo.

"I wouldn't want to go through it again," Leo smiled. "But, yeah, I miss it,"

"Do you remember Mr. Turner?" Eden giggled. "I had such a crush on him. He was just so smooth,"

"Except the mullet had to go," Leo chuckled.

"He probably fucked your mom," Morgan smirked.

Leo sat there a second looking up at the sky.

"I think he did actually," Leo stated.

Both of the girls began to laugh.

"It's not funny," Leo tried not to smile. "Fuck, so Morgan you need a ride home?"

Morgan nodded and Leo got up and strolled over to help her up.

"You want to hang out later?" Leo's asked while a soft light surrounded his boyish face.

Whenever an attractive young man would look at her like that, she would get a certain snarl in her face causing her to smile and make her heart light. However, underlying the smile was the knowledge that such a pair could never exist. She wasn't one of them. Sometimes she just lost herself in their eyes and when she came back she just let go.

"Maybe," Morgan answered but they both knew what that meant.

The two vintage teenagers drove Morgan home in their old beat-up car. Later that night their young bodies would be tangled up together in a sea of satisfying sexual release then in the morning they would lay together naked and dream about the stars.

When Morgan arrived at her house she was dreaming of Eden and Leo together dancing together in a world full of glitter and sunlight. With every thought of them together she felt a tinge of pain that quickly disappeared and left her empty. So when she saw all the familiar faces of her brothers and their friends together staring at her, her mind went blank.

"Why are you all smiling?" she simply asked then went upstairs.


	9. connie and oxy

DISCLAMIER: I don't have or own any rights to Boy Meets World. Or to any Connie Francis music. I'm just poor white trash.

Connie and Oxy….

WARNING: This chapter contains drug usage so feel free not to read it if it offends.

The bathroom tile is cold, so cold Morgan decides to lay in the bathtub instead. She has been waiting patiently for everyone to leave. She needs to be fully alone in order to enjoy it. As she hears the last car door slam she smiles coolly to herself.

The whole loquacious bunch had arrived when she was at school. She had been able to forgo the casual greetings followed by the usual polite conversation (which to Morgan was always her private version of social hell) by hiding in her room. However, the silence would be broken by a friendly knock on the bedroom door. She first chose to ignore it, but the knock became more desperate and she could hear complaints through the wood. She opened the door to find a lone Corey behind it. She leans against the doorframe staring at him with her eyes resembling empty pools of water waiting to drown the next surviour.

"Hiya, sis!" He eagerly greets his hand awkwardly rises along with his eyebrows. Morgan always loved her brother's slapstick mannerisms.

"Corey," she quietly answers him. He quickly puts his hands into his jeans.

"How are you?" he asks and even though his hands are tucked away his uneasiness is still visible.

Morgan senses his discomfort and decides to manipulate the situation. So, she remains still and stoic like a flesh ridden statue, but never takes her glaze off of him. Corey stands there as another victim of an unsettling silence so nervously he tries to make conversation.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," He ends mumbling out. Morgan doesn't say a word. "What's new?" He tries again.

Morgan continues her stance of silence and surreptitiously enjoys his anxious behaviour. They stand there waiting for the other to respond. Voices echo through the floorboard from the living room followed by a carol of laughter.

"Listen," Corey finally breaks down. "We're going to dinner do you want to come?" Morgan remains still and he steps closer his brown eyes softening. "I want you to come,"

She looks at his somewhat feminine eyes. They seem more maternal than their mother's and even the shape has a calming effect.

"Please," He steps closer then wraps his arms tightly around her fragile body. "It'll be fun just come, okay?"

The moment he touched her she stiffened. Even though her face remained detached a violent rage burned from her chest.

"Do you find this comforting?" The words hissed out of her mouth in cool flames. She wrapped her arms around him and let her hands slowly fall to his lower back. Once she had a handful of his ass she squeezed hard. "Because your touch is floor wax to me."

Corey instantly jumps back holding her hands in front of him. His face is a mixture of disgust and confusion. His mothering eyes are heated and he glares at her then jerks her hands away. Morgan looks at him with satisfaction then strolls into the bathroom where she locks the door. From outside the door she hears Topanga ask if Morgan was coming and Corey coldly says no.

After she heard the last car door slam Morgan takes out a CD-Player she hid in the bathroom and pushes play. The tiny room is instantly filled with Connie Francis' voice as she sings "Where the Boys Are". Then Morgan sneaks over to a hidden corner and produces a very narcotic treasure.

A UKNOWN FACT is that Mr. Feeny is a very distinguished pill-popper (as many are). Morgan had discovered this last summer after witnessing him nod off several times in his garden. The major clue to discovering his addiction was the several empty pill bottles scattered in his trash, and finding his stash of Oxy two weeks ago when she was watering his houseplants while he was away. Selfishly, she at least took twenty tablets. Singing along with Connie she crushed, snorted the remainder of her findings. She looked at herself in the mirror and feverishly rubbed her nose.

"Someone waits for me…" She chanted to herself.


	10. it happened one night

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have any rights for Boy Meets World. I'm just trash who enjoys writing filth.

* * *

After a pleasant dinner with the parents at childhood restaurant favourite Chubbies the charming group parted ways for the evening. Then after bidding good night to the Mister and Misses the young adults ran out into the electric moonlight.

They found themselves hours later at a deserted parking lot next to an old drive-in movie theater. The ill orange glow from the blinking street lamps illuminated the glittering pavement as the bottles of cheap alcohol lifted their wiry spirits.

"Not even a day in and I'm already tipsy," Eric announced to the empty streets.

"They say you can never go home again," Topanga somewhat tipsy herself analyzed.

"You can never go back…sober," Eric roughly blurted out and laughed at himself. The others found themselves giggling along as well.

"Point taken," cutesy Jack appointed and then suddenly his expression changed. "Too bad we didn't get to go to the cabin,"

"I know," Eric drunkenly whined. "Miles away from civilization with good company and completely smashed. Enjoying mother nature at her finest," he closed his eyes tightly imagining it.

"Look on the upside," Jack reasoned. "This way you can still feel the isolation and the need to be intoxicated all because of YOUR mother,"

The small cluster of smiling faces chuckled at that thought. They stood together in a tightly knitted circle behind their beat-up rental car. Eric and Jack true comrades leaned against each other in an attempt stand-up straight while passing a flask between them. Topanga lovingly snuggled herself in Corey's welcoming, warm embrace. It was Shawn who stood alone. Hungrily his eyes searched the barren lot and it seemed his gaze even looked through it as well. He greedily took another swig from the bottle of cheap whiskey that in retaliation burned its way down his throat. Shawn felt hot tears sting around the edges of his eyes and deeply breathed in.

"But here we are," Shawn stated. "What do we do now?"

"We should head back," Topanga answered reasonably. "It's past late and I don't want to wake-up your parents," she spoke while looking at Corey who responded with a yawn.

"Leave it to the old couple for bed time," Eric mocked with a smirk.

"Checking in your dance shoes so early?" Jack added. Topanga raised a single eyebrow at the two boys.

"That's not what I was asking," Shawn interrupted them then looked at gravely at Corey and Eric. "What are YOU going to do?" The group suddenly grew silent knowing his true meaning. "We can party anywhere," Shawn's voice softened. "But I thought there was a reason for choosing here,"

"I thought there was too," Corey replied his voice growing distant. "But I don't know if I can see it through," Corey's mind painting the alarming images of Morgan appearing like death in that doorway. Her young face cruelly taunting and teasing him.

Shawn noticed the unease in Corey's stature and decided not to push further. Instead he hastily finished the remainder of the bottle. The lukewarm liquid burning and releasing him like a bittersweet chorus crying out to everyplace he would let himself feel. In reaction to this brief moment of mass emotion he threw the empty bottle out into the velvety darkness, and waited to hear it shatter in the distance. He imagined the shards of glass sprinkled over the bits of trash and cigarette butts glistening profanely against the filth of the night.

Moments later they all crawled in the car the tires leaving swirls of gust in the stale air. Leaving that lonely space behind them as if casting off old skin. Together they would coat themselves in the familiar shell of childhood happiness. Each waiting patiently to go back into the house they would always associate with safety and affectionately remember in dark hours.

Little did these darlings know, that what appears to be safe and comforting are only false hope. Jealousy, hatred, and lust the vicious wills in nature are always eagerly waiting to wrap its arms around you. If you are within grasp they will squeeze you tightly. Morgan being a curious child always knew this. The knowledge of this seemed innately branded in her soul. She also knew that she would be the one to open the door for the unknown to waltz dangerously in and break down all foundation in its wake.

Morgan leaned limply against the windowsill her vacant gaze wildly watching the world outside. She eased a small smile as the car pulled up. She watched her intoxicated brothers and friends stumble blindly around in the dark. Internally, she called out to one masking her thoughts in mystery and enchantment enriching his mind with fantasy and gore.

"Look at me," she whispered into the glass. "Look at me," she could feel her hot breath warm the cool glass briefly. She watched as those hungry eyes rose to meet hers. "Look at me," she called.


	11. little vixen

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't have or own any rights to Boy Meets World I'm just trash who enjoys writing filth.

* * *

The stale night air tightly locked in his lungs

The stale night air tightly locked in his lungs. He seemed to be strangely detached from his current surroundings. He curiously felt that he had somehow lost his physical being. All senses had feverishly fled from him except sight. And she was the only creature in view. He could feel the veins in his eyes erotically pulsate in anticipation.

Morgan's childlike face shone through the shadows. Her porcelain skin illuminated. He could feel her warm breath slowly escape through her dainty mouth while she called to him through the glass. The hypnotic movement in her lips silently fluttered tightly around him like angel wings. He felt himself comfortably choke on the soft feathers letting him drift closer to wherever she was…then her mouth stopped moving. A familiar sly smile grew from the corners of her mouth revealing sharp canines.

Rapidly rippling thoughts of lust and gore started filling up his mind to his arriving confusion. Appalling images of incest, torture and blood flooded his vision her eyes piercing through his being.

Suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about her frailty or the weakness in her petite physique. His own mouth now hungered to caress her little breasts with his skilled tongue. He imagined her breasts would appear like little white doves from her floral-printed angel bras.

These thoughts were foreign to him and shameful. He had to make them stop. Violently, he shook his head. He raised his fists to his temples and brutally started to plummet them. Desperately thinking it would snap him out of it. He felt the rough skin on his knuckles rip open and bleed, but there was blood already streaming around his eyes. However, hard the blow he couldn't shatter the images. Hopelessly, he started screaming, but he was still under attack. So he continued to scream louder until…

"Shawn," Topanga called to him. "Come inside,"

"What?" Shawn asked as if waking up from a spell. Topanga walked up to him and smiled.

"You've been standing in the driveway forever," She giggled. "Honestly, it's making me a little nervous," comfortingly she wrapped her arm around his. "I'll just escort you inside Mr. Hunter unless there's a reason you want to waste away out here,"  
Shawn quickly looked back in the window where Morgan was standing. Once again there was nothing but darkness.

"You do that," Shawn easily agreed taking her hand in his. "There's something odd in the air,"


	12. a sudden spell of fatigue

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't have or own any rights to Boy Meets World. I am just trash that enjoys writing filth.

WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE UNSUITABLE CONTENT OF A SEXUAL MATTER.

* * *

The following morning at the alarming hour of six, the young Matthews and their weekend guests were feeling rather ill. Together they huddled around the kitchen table sipping on lukewarm coffee trying to ignore the drum in their throbbing skulls. Corey leaned over to Topanga and whispered in her ear: "My head is killing me," Being the stronger the two Topanga rubbed her temples and agreed with a long sigh.

Amy and Alan descended down the stairs and the group respectfully sat up in their seats as they entered the kitchen. Amy looked at their sour faces and rolled her eyes while she poured herself and Alan a cup of coffee.

"Have a good night, kids?" she said handing a warm cup of coffee to Alan. The group answered with a very weary yes. Alan picked up the morning paper and started flipping through it to the sports section.

"Amy leave them alone their just being young," he said between sips of coffee. "Isn't that right, Jack?" Jack lifted his head meeting Alan's glaze and smiled yes.

"Hmm…I'm so tired this morning," Amy groaned taking some articles from the newspaper Alan had already discarded.

"We didn't wake you?" Topanga asked looking at Amy.

"No, I was just lying there most of the night," Amy answered. "Just couldn't stop thinking about things, you know." Topanga nodded her head. "I have so many things to do this morning,"

"What do you need to do?" Shawn yawned at Amy.

"Well, I have to get Morgan off to school," Amy said mentally going through her list of things to do. "Then I have to pick up some suits from the drycleaners and do some other little errands for my boss before work,"

"I can take Morgan to school," Topanga offered.

"Would you?" Amy asked sounding relieved Topanga nodded her head. "With her the only trick is to make sure she actually goes in the building," Alan raised his eyebrows from behind the paper.

"Kid needs to be whipped trying to run off like that," Alan said irritation ringing through his deep voice. "Can't make it anywhere if you don't go to school,"

Amy took another sip from her coffee and nervously looked at her wristwatch.

"Damn it, I need to go" Amy said after looking at the time. "Topanga, she needs to be there by eight. Bye kids," before leaving she kissed everyone on the head and made a quick exit.

As if just noticing his surroundings Eric perked up and looked at Jack.

"I'm starving lets go get some grub," Eric leaned back in chair and drummed his fingers on his noisy belly. "How about diner food?"

"Sure," Jack simply answered. Alan put down the newspaper and walked over the sink with his cup.

"Eric," Alan said with his back to him while he ran water over the cup. "My truck has been acting up is there anyway you could give your old man a ride to the store?"

"No problem," Eric answered getting up from his chair.

"Will you need a ride home?" Jack asked looking intently upon Alan. Alan turned around slowly smiling at Jack.

"No, wife's got me covered," he replied to him. Jack continued to stare looking a little disappointed. Eric looked at them both uneasily for a moment.

"Then lets go," Eric announced taking out the rental keys moving towards the door. Jack stood up shyly and walked over to the door and waited for Alan. Then they both took their exits.

Suddenly, Topanga stood up with a jolt and ran to the door. "Shit, I left my purse in his car," she explained on her way out. Corey and Shawn looked at each other from across the table and snickered.

"How you feeling?" Corey asked looking at Shawn.

"Good, I guess," Shawn answered then his expression changed. "Last night was strange," Shawn's thoughts drifting towards the driveway and Morgan suddenly he couldn't look at Corey in the eye.

"Yea," Corey agreed unaware they both couldn't stop thinking about Morgan. "I guess it's never the same coming back home,"

"That's not it…" Shawn started, but was interrupted by the familiar sound of heavy shoes thudding against the weakness squeaky floorboard.

Morgan stood at the top of the stairs looking down at them both her blue eyes surprisingly not covered in a heavy layer of eyeliner. Patiently, she waited for Corey to leave the room knowing all to well the discomfort between them.

As if moved by a force Corey hastily stood up and appeared to be very uncomfortable which confused Shawn who didn't dare to move his eyes up to the stairs. Shawn didn't know what caused him to have such disgusting thoughts about Morgan, but he wasn't about to give into them. Even though he could already feel between his legs start to stiffen. Nervously, Shawn wrapped his hand around Corey's arm.

"Hey, where you going?" Shawn anxiously asked his eyes seemed desperate. Corey looked up the stairs and back at Shawn.

"Umm," Corey mumbled. "I have to go to the bathroom," He sighed and freed himself of Shawn's hand and quickly fled the room. Shawn didn't know how he knew, but he could sense Morgan smiling. Moments later he seen her slowly emerge from the stairs and then paused at the last step intently looking at him.

"How are we feeling this morning?" she asked sweetly. Shawn timidly looked at her now unable to stop watching. The morning sun crept through the window behind her and even though it filled the room it did not seem to touch Morgan. She remained in the dark mysteriously filtering out the light.

"Just a little hung over," Shawn answered wringing his hand together under the table. "Didn't sleep very well last night," She moved closer her chopped hair was now even and it appeared she had curled the tips framing her face with golden ringlets.

"I usually never sleep very well," she answered pouring a cup of coffee for herself. Looking at her now Shawn could see the dark purplish circles under her eyes.

"Me either," Shawn agreed. "College and all," his voice childishly cracking just like it would when he'd get scared as a little boy. Embarrassed, he coughed into his hand.

"Mmm…" Morgan responded as she moved towards him setting the cup delicately on the table before sitting down. Then she looked up at him, and by the expression on her clean face he grew apprehensive. "I saw you last night," she whispered. The way he watched her lips move he could feel his heart beat hungrily in his chest. "I saw you staring at me, and I was…" she trailed off and leaned over the table closer to his ear where she whispered: "I was staring at you,"

Shawn repulsed, moved away from her. He furrowed his brow and angrily shook his head. "No, that isn't what happened," he sternly told and almost shouted at the girl. She just giggled and moved around the table kneeling before him. "Its not right so leave it be," Moving the table back with the strength in her back Morgan placed her hands on the arms of his chair. "I'm warning you, cut it out,"

"Recently, I have discovered a few things my darling. First, that innocence in itself is fleeting state of being. Others often try to keep their innocence since it is a sister to purity. Purity is also a state of being that is so elated and beautiful people like you will always strive to maintain it. However, I've come to realize that filth and perversion is a welcoming and warm second skin," her young face seemed to be transformed and her words became spellbinding to Shawn. She smiled and put herself sternly in his lap rocking back and fourth gently arising his member before continuing. "I have also come to realize several things about myself the main being that I power to bring this new flesh of depravity to the surface. Not only do I have the power, but I have a desire to that is so deeply ingrained in me that if I resisted I believe it would kill me," She stroked the top of his brow and sucked on his lower lip thrusting her hips deeper dominating his lower body.

"Why?" he groaned feeling the warmth grow between his legs and the desire fill his loins while he moved his hands towards her bottom groping desperately. "This isn't right," he could feel guilt rising up through his stomach such a tightness he couldn't ignore. He wanted to push her off of him make her stop talking about such awful, sinful things, yet she was making him come so closer to a pleasure he hadn't felt since he lost Angela. "This isn't right," he repeated. Suddenly, either strength or revolt took over and he pushed her off of him, finally. He looked up at the ceiling panting and put his hands through his hair trying to calm himself, trying to not throw up at what just occurred. When he looked down Morgan who still was laying on the ground where he threw her smiling to herself laughing silently at him. "Your disgusting you know that," he scolded her feeling rage and sadness take over him.

"There once was a frog and snake who needed to cross a great river. The snake said ride upon my back while you paddle your feet and this way we will over come the torrent. The frog replied I won't ride upon your back you'll use the chance to kill me. The snake promised the frog he wouldn't kill him so they started to cross the river," Morgan's small body against the linoleum trembled slightly while her eyes remained dark and barren. "Mid in the river the snake turned and bite the frog. The frog cried why did you kill me now we both will die. The snake simply replied because it is my nature,"

Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and Topanga hurriedly strolled in.

"Sorry, I'm late but I decided to get breakfast with the boys and then that piece of shit rental car broke down so I had to walk all the way back over here," she dropped her purse on the counter and started digging through it to find her keys. "So we need to leave now so I can pick up your brother and take your dad to work. Are you ready?" Topanga then looked up to see Morgan laying on the ground and Shawn with his head hung low. "What's going on?" she asked raising a single eyebrow.

"I suddenly had a spell of fatigue," Morgan answered from the floor.


	13. a boy's best friend

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No I don't have or own rights to Boy Meets World. I'm just trash that enjoys writing filth.

* * *

Alan and Jack sat across from each other in a retro booth of some little snazzy joint. Even though the morning had proven to be stressful with the rental car inexplicably smoking they both were strangely smiling contented with each other's company.

"Isn't this a kick?" Alan boyish laughed. "Thought I'd be safe go with you boys. Guess its must just be my luck." Jack smiled and looked up at Alan.

"Or mine," Jack whispered. Alan tapped his fingers nervously against the table. "Least the store doesn't open for another hour or so. Otherwise, you'd have to wait down there by yourself." Alan's expression changed.

"Yea," Alan said his eyes looking down on the intricate tablecloth. "Ever since Eric left it gets a little lonely down at the shop. Don't get me wrong I love my baby girl, but I do miss having the boys around," Jack's eyes softened and he placed his hand over Alan's.

"Yea, I know," Jack cooed. "Sometimes, I miss my father. It's strange, but even though I have Shawn and Eric I can't help but feel completely alone." Alan ceased tapping his fingers and raised his gaze to Jack's eager brown eyes.

"I know the feeling," Alan confided and placed his other hand on Jack's then started to gently stroke it with the tip of his thumb. "If you're ever lonely you know where to find me." Jack smiled and slightly blushed.

"I may take you up on that offer," Jack could feel his heart beat wildly inside of his chest, and unknown to him so was Alan's. They sat there for a moment like that both hoping the other wouldn't hear each other's hearts beat. The moment soon vanished as Alan quickly moved his hand and Jack scooted over for a very irksome Eric to sit down.

"Guy down at the shop said he was sorry and didn't know why the car would be suddenly smoking," Eric rolled his eyes. "Said that since they didn't have a dealership here and there is shortage on cars it would be two days before they can replace it," Eric leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that is just unacceptable," Alan, ranted. "Did you tell them that? Not having enough cars at a rental store that's a croc if you ask me," Eric nodded.

"I told them that Dad," Eric replied. "But if they don't have it, they don't have it what else can you do?"

"Eric, its their job if you own a business you need to be able to offer service to your customers," Alan continued his rant then stuck a finger at Eric. "Son, you've got to learn to stand up for yourself."

"Yea, Dad," Eric said through his teeth. "Sure," Jack cleared his voice.

"Hey! Where's this waitress?" Jack said smiling. "I'm starved."

"Yea, she looked like a cute little number." Eric smiled. Jack and Alan shared an uneasy glance at each other.

"She was a little too butch for my taste," Jack complained. Eric rolled his eyes again.

"Their never good enough," Eric quipped. Jack leaned his cheek against his hand.

"Not all of them, buddy," Jack, said into the tablecloth and Alan smiled.

* * *

Topanga and Morgan sat in the car listening to the radio both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Topanga cleared her throat and took out a stick of gum then handed another one to Morgan. Morgan held it in her hand watching the sun reflect off of the foil wrapper.

"I like your hair," Topanga complimented. "Its cute curled like that." Morgan shifted in her sit and Topanga continued. "I chopped my hair off once. I guess it was to prove a point," Topanga sighed. "That was a long time ago." Morgan scoffed and threw the gum out the window. "If you didn't want it then you shouldn't have taken it," Topanga scolded tapping the tips of her fingers against the steering wheel. Morgan turned to her head to Topanga and a sly smile snarled itself at the corners of her mouth.

"We 'chopped off' our hair for different reasons," Morgan stated. "You cut off to prove a point however childish it was it served a purpose. Mine had no reason." Topanga turned at the school and pulled up to the curb.

"Sure, you didn't cut it just to shock your parents?" Topanga smugly suggested. Morgan clicked her tongue.

"No, mine had no reason except I glanced at the scissors," Morgan said slowly. Topanga turned off the engine and shook her head slightly in disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not buying it," Topanga affirmed turned and briefly looked her. "We all go through stages and whatever one your in now just remember you've got a lot of people who care about you. People who worry about you and your personal happiness," Topanga reached out and touched the stitches on Morgan's knuckles. "People like Corey who broke his plans just to come and see if you were alright. We love you Morgan."

Morgan sat there in silence for a moment. Then she grabbed Topanga's hand and squeezed it violently until the stitches in her knuckles appeared to burst. Topanga winced in pain trying to free her hand and pleaded with Morgan to let go. Morgan ignored her and tightened her grip.

"People who worry about me. People like Corey who love me, eh? What about you, you shriveled-up-prude, do you even love me or my brother?" Morgan snarled through her teeth still crushing Topanga's hand while digging in her little bones into Topanga's plum flesh. "What about you, do you even love yourself? Look at you and what you've become. Once a brave little girl and now nothing but a sniffling lap dog for my brother's side. Call my age a phase, however Cupcake at least I know who I am." Topanga finally broke free from her clutch.

"I haven't forgotten who I am," Topanga said hotly lying to herself while hurtful tears sprang up in the corners of her eyes. "What would you know anyhow, you're nothing but a spoiled little girl,"

"I know your falling out of love with my brother," Morgan looked at her without stopping to blink. "And I can see your frightened," Topanga sensed some kind of arrogance in Morgan's voice.

"I'm not afraid of you," Topanga shouted. Morgan tilted her head and widened her eyes.

"Your afraid you're already lost," Morgan whispered calmly. Then grabbed her bag and stormed out of the car slamming it shut. Then she headed towards the entry to the building.

Topanga sat there staring at her swollen hand that looked like it had already started to bruise. Hotly she turned on the engine and veered out there crying uncontrollably.

* * *


	14. Arrived

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't have or own any rights to BMW I just enjoy writing filth. And considering the subject don't get too offended.

* * *

Amy looks in her rearview mirror and applies a deep red coloured lipstick to her lips. Yes, she did have errands to run this morning as she coyly smiles to herself and pulls into 'The Blue Moon Motel.' After parking in her usual spot at the back of the building and she hastily grabs her travel bag and heads towards the office.

The little room smells like stale cigarette smoke and burnt coffee. The orange shag carpet crunches under her flats the motif is a mixture between a scene from a David Lynch film and seventies vomit. Amy casually strolls to the front desk. The burly man behind the desk has a Cuban cigar clinched between his stained teeth while he flips through a girlie magazine. His eye catches Amy and he continues to flip through the magazine.

"He's already back there," he says through his thick Hungarian accent while motioning to a blue key on the desk already waiting for her. She takes it and turns to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy sighs and pulls out money from her pocket and throws it on the desk then turns to leave once more. "A little donation would be much appreciated," Amy scoffs and then places a twenty on top.

Moments later she is standing outside room 132 she hesitates then puts the key in the lock. She enters the dark room to find herself oddly alone with a note on the bed and a piece of black cloth next to it. In painfully perfect cursive it reads: "Get dressed put this on –V."

Amy pulls off her coat and takes out a leather corset and black lace panties and strips quickly into them. Kneeling before the bed she ties the piece of cloth around her head. Amy could already feel herself moisten in her black lace panties. Eagerly she gasps and hears the familiar snap of a whip meant to be cracked just for her.

"Oh, my most eager play-thing," a voice as smooth as silk speaks in breathy masculine tone. "You've arrived," Amy smiles and bends over the bed.


End file.
